Only Yours, Forever and a Day
by pinkslip401
Summary: Hermione decides its time for Ron to notice her. Chaos ensues when she tries toget rid of his little "Tartlet"
1. Default Chapter

Only Yours, Forever and a Day Pinkslip401  
  
"You know how most famous love stories always end bad; like Romeo and Juliet- beautiful and heart wrenching all at the same time. My story isn't like that. No it isn't at all. My name is Hermione Gran-", Hermione scratched her name out. 'What was I thinking?' she thought. Hermione Granger, 26, world famous writer was stuck. She wanted to write a story about how she wished things were with her crush Ronald Weasley, but she kept writing her name instead of her characters name. Sighing, she got up and left the tiny apartment that she shared with Harry and Ron. Sharing an apartment with them had caused quite a few "accidents". Hermione never wanted to see Harry naked again. Ever. She quickly banished the images and went out. She felt a sense of peace and calmness wash over her as the night air relaxed her and cooled her face which was flushed from the thoughts she was thinking about Ron. 'Stop it Hermione, he's you're best mate AND he has his own little tart' she thought. Ron's "Tart" was Maria Sanchez. Ron's latest girlfriend was especially mean to Hermione. She acted very jealous if Ron even mentioned Hermione's name. It was worse if she was there. 'Stop it Hermione. You're not even his type' sadly, it was true. She was short, standing only at 5'5; most of Ron's girlfriends were at least 5'9. She had brownish hair and huge milk chocolate brown eyes, and was fit (slender at 115lbs.); most of Ron's girlfriends were blonde and blue eyed. Maria was no different.  
Then, she had an idea that would make him realize that it was her he desired. She was going to change her entire wardrobe and get a full makeover. She couldn't tell anyone, not even her best girl friend, Ginny Weasley. She wasn't going to change in just a day, she was going to make subtle changes and see if anyone notices.  
With that she returned to her flat full of newfound happiness. She barely noticed Harry and Ginny snogging on the couch, 'Ron's going to love this', she thought.  
  
The next day Hermione spent the whole day out. She went to the salon and got a slightly different cut than she usually did, cutting off half her bushy locks, so that sleek curls framed her face. Then she went on a shopping spree. She didn't buy much, just a few pairs of super low cut jeans, a black micro-mini skirt, some form fitting midriff tops and a pair of black boots. When Hermione returned to her flat, she was "greeted" by Ron and Maria snogging on the very same couch that Harry and Ginny were. And she had no problem telling Ron that in the middle of his "session". He immediately sprang up and roared that he would kill Harry for defiling his little sister. He stormed off muttering something about pedophiles and the different ways he could think of to kill Harry and make it look like and accident. Maria gave Hermione a death glare and stormed out of the tiny flat. Hermione burst out laughing when he heard Ginny scream and Ron go ballistic. Ron came out and looked in the kitchen for knives. Hermione had placed a curse on them so that you could only find them if you knew where they were. She heard the faint pop of two people disapparating, and Ron roared again. "Shhh Ron, calm down! Ginny isn't a baby anymore. Harry isn't going to do anything that Ginny doesn't want him to; you know that. Just be glad he's not some randy pervert who doesn't know that you would rip him limb from limb if he hurt her." She heard Ron calm down during her whole little speech. "Whatever" he mumbled, and went off to find his Tart. "I like you're hair by the way, very classy" Her heart leapt when he said this, 'He noticed! He noticed!' inwardly she was jumping up and down for joy, but outwardly she just smiled and thanked him. 


	2. Chapter 2 To Ron's Surprise

Chapter Two- To Ron's Surprise Only Yours, Forever and a Day  
  
Hermione continued with her little "plan". She started to be more feminine, and she knew Ron was noticing. Ron and Maria started to fight more and more, usually about her. It made her heart soar when she heard Ron defending her. With each fight, Hermione's hope went up. Ron obviously cared a lot for her if he was willing to fight with his girlfriend. Not that they didn't fight, their fights were usually about frivolous things that ended with them apologizing. However, she had no idea what Maria had in mind for her. Maria's taunts and insults became more and more bold, ranging from her wardrobe to her lack of romantic interest. That wasn't what bothered Hermione. What bothered Hermione was that Ron wasn't defending her. "Why do you let her talk to me like that?" she asked him one evening. Maria had been giving her some particularly nasty insults and Hermione was very close to tears. Ron was floundering for an answer, "She kept hinting that I was some sort of whore, and that's why I didn't have a regular day job, and that's the only reason that I lived with you two". A single tear rolled down her face and she stormed from the room, leaving Ron speechless and hurt.  
She had been locked in her room sobbing softly about Maria not being in school with them or helping to defeat Voldermort three years ago for fifteen minutes when Ron knocked on her door, and didn't hear Ron curse and mutter a spell softly. She was lying on her bed when she felt him touch her back. She wouldn't look at him so he rolled her onto her back. His heart broke in two when he saw her tearstained, puffy face. Her lips were huge and red from biting them, and her nose was a pinkish, reddish colour. He was highly turned on by the sight. "I'm sorry", he murmured and hugged her tightly. It was very hard for him to let go, it felt so right to have her in his arms. He got up and left. Hermione's heart swelled. It was time for an attitude change, and time to try her new wardrobe. 


End file.
